A Spartan's Exile
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: Spartan-116 was a good soldier. One of the best. He was a Lone Wolf. He is suddenly court martialed and exiled in Blood Gulch after following orders to shut down Project Freelancer. Suddenly thrust into a whole new world, how will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**An: So this is a Halo and Red vs Blue crossover except it doesn't get crossovery until the sixth or seventh chapter. Until then it is all Halo. I will need OC's for Red and Blue army. The form for the OC applications will be at the end of this chapter. Read and review please.**

_Luna (Crisium City, Naniwa) August, 26 2517_

Maggie Wilson walked into the kitchen of her family home. She was a small and slightly chubby nine year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She lived with her mother, father and younger brother. Maggie and her brother's dad was in the military and their mom worked almost all day and everyday so it was Maggie's job to take care of her younger brother. "I'm hungry" her four year old brother whined as he entered the kitchen. He, like Maggie, was a small kid with blonde hair that was short on the sides and a little bit longer on top. He was a very thin and had bright green eyes. "All we have is some ham sandwiches Virgil." Maggie said. Virgil groaned.

"I hate ham." he said.

"I know." Maggie said. She opened the pantry door to look for something else and found a box of chocolate chip cookies. She tossed him the box and he caught it. "You can have three cookies and then you have to get ready for bed." she said. Virgil grabbed three and shoved them in his mouth. He chewed for several moments and then swallowed. Maggie shook her head as Virgil ran upstairs. She smiled as she walked toward the stairs to get ready for bed.

**XXX**

"Maggie can you read me a story?" Virgil asked as Maggie walked by his room.

"Sure Virgil." Maggie said. She walked over to a small bookshelf with several books on them. She chose a random one. She looked at the cover as she walked to his bed. Hansel and Gretel. Maggie sat in a chair next to Virgil's bed. She got halfway down the tenth page before she heard Virgil snoring softly. Maggie closed the book and placed it on Virgil's night stand. She turned his light off as she left his room and closed the door softly behind her. She couldn't imagine life without her little brother.

_Luna (Crisium City, Naniwa) August 27, 2517_

Virgil woke up and crawled out of bed. He looked at a clock on the wall. It said that it was seven am. Maggie usually didn't get up till eight. He walked downstairs to eat some breakfast when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was greeted by two people. A man and a woman. The man had a name badge that said 'Jacob Keyes'. The man had black hair that was visibly starting to gray and blue eyes. He was about 6'4 and was obviously a part of the military. The woman also had black hair that was starting to gray and gray-blue eyes. She was about 5'7. She knelt in front of Virgil. "Hello, i'm Doctor Halsey." She said. She pointed to Jacob Keyes. "The man standing next to me is Jacob Keyes. We are looking at young kids that we believe could make great military soldiers." Virgil's eyes lit up.

"My dad is in the military!" he said. "I want to be just like him and join the military one day too! I am going to be the best soldier that the UNSC has to offer!" Doctor Halsey smiled "Maybe you can." She said. She looked at a watch on her wrist. "We had better get going." She stood and she and Jacob Keyes turned and walked away. Virgil smiled from ear to ear and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen, had some cereal and ran outside to play with his friend.

_Luna (Crisium City, Naniwa) September 22, 2517_

Virgil, Maggie and their mother were sleeping peacefully when two men quietly broke into their house at around eleven pm. They wore standard issue UNSC combat boots, fatigues and sweatshirt. One of them was holding something large in his arms. "Which room is his?" one man asked. He was the one holding the large object.

"I don't know Phil. I don't know." said the second man asked.

"Well Jack, then it looks like we will have to check every room possible." Phil said.

"Right. Let's go." Jack said and they headed upstairs. Virgil's room was the first room that they checked. "It's him." Jack said. "Let's grab him and get outta here." Phil nodded and they entered the room. They grabbed Virgil, placed the large item in his place and quietly slipped out of the house.

**An: You all know what an appearance by Halsey and Keyes means don't you? Yes, Crisium City and Naniwa are real places in Halo canon. Luna is the Moon. I am not sure how the kids were taken but this is how they did it in my story. Bit short but hey, if it's too long then I might end up giving away too much stuff for one chapter. As promised here is the OC application form:**

**FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE BASIS!**

**Name:**

**Age: 18 is the youngest your OC can be**

**Race: human, sangheili, unggoy, etc.**

**Gender:**

**Physical Traits: scars, eye color, height, etc.**

**Affiliation: Red Team/Blue Team**

**Background (optional): former Freelancer, Spartan II, Spartan III, Spartan IV, former Insurrectionist who defected to the UNSC, etc.**

**Armor color and design:**

**Primary and Secondary weapons:**

**A.I.: (Freelancer and Spartan only.) Freelancer A.I. must be Greek letters and cannot be canon A.I. unless I say otherwise.**

**Introduction: what season are they introduced in and how**

**Other: possible shipping (cannot be romantically shipped with Tex, Tucker, Sister, Commander Palmer, Kelly, the Rookie or Caboose), criminal record, etc.**

**FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE BASIS!**

**Additional note: If you want to have a Freelancer they can't have the codename Nevada, the AI Beta is not available, your OC can't be Noble Six, the Spartan-II tag 116 is not available**


	2. Author's Note

**I have decided that I don't like the beginning to this story and want to make it better fit with my other planned ideas. I will not be abandoning this story just redoing the beginning. So don't worry this will not be forgotten. That's all for now.**


End file.
